It's My LIfe
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: A songfic about Naruto and Neji's fight. I do not own Naruto sadly, but I do own myself so haha!


I thought this song was pretty good for Naruto. I don't remember everything from the fight with Naruto and Neji, so live with it if I make mistakes. Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have Naruto love Hinata and them get together :). I also don't own It's my life by Bon Jovi.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You'll hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

Naruto panted and collapsed on his knees. He wiped the sweat from his face as he shakily stood up,

"Once a failure, always a failure," Neji said with the same unemotional face. Naruto did his Kage Bunshin jutsu. All the Naruto's ran at him kicking and punching, while Neji just deflected them. He saw one of the Naruto's standing their. _That must be the real him_. So, Neji ran at him with full power and punched him really hard. To Neji's surprise, the Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

"Here Neji," Naruto came running over at Neji. Neji dodged it. Naruto was slidding on his feet when Neji started to do his 8 trigrams 64 palms (I think it's called that).

" 8, 16, 32,64!" Neji shouted while Naruto fell down. _Immposible_ Neji thought as Naruto stood up. Naruto got fustrated as he tried getting chakra ready.

"It won't do you any good, Naruto. The 8 trigrams 64 palms shut off your chakra points," Neji said while smirking. Naruto remembered his training with Jariyia to control the demon chakra.

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

Naruto got his demon chakra ready and started to climb up the wall. _He shouldn't have been able to have chakra. _Neji got confused and almost let his gaurd up. Naruto reached in his pouch and pulled out a few shurikens. He threw them at Neji, who, just then, snapped back into reality. He dodged them while Naruto was running fastly on the wall.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tommorow's getting harder make no mistakes_

_Luck ain't even lucky_

_Got to make your own break_

Neji stood at the same spot but turned to wherever Naruto was. Naruto threw a few more shurikens at Neji, who, yet again, blocked them. Naruto came off the wall, but didn't get close to Neji, because he figured out that Neji was good at close ranged attacks. Neji came charging at Naruto, who jumped up, avoiding Neji.

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Neji came charging at Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Naruto pulled one out to block Neji. The kunais hit with great force, causing both of them to fly back.

_My heart is like an oen highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Neji got up, while Naruto was still laying down, defeated. "Like I said before, once a failure, always a failure," Neji said with a smirk on his face. Naruto still layed there, unmoving

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

Then, all of a sudden, Naruto popped out of the ground, punching Nejiright in the chin with great impact. Naruto had a proud smirk on his face. Everyone in the crowd was amazed that the Demon Boy defeated a very strong Hyuga.

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

Neji hit the ground, while a proud Naruto stood a few feet away from him. " I never go back on my words, that is my ninja way," Naruto said, remembering the match between Neji and Hinata. The referee said, "The winner, Naruto Uzamaki." The crowd erupted in clapping, while Naruto was bowing and walking, blowing kisses to everyone.

_'Cause it's my life!_

Yay!! I don't remember the referee-guy-person-ninja's name. This goes out to all the Naruto fans and Tsukiko!! WOOHOO!!! Neighbor's: When will you shut the hell up?!?!?! Me: WHEN WILL YOU IGNORE ME AND LET ME HAVE MY FUN!!!!

**NARUHINA ROCKS LIKE STRAWBERRIES!!! AND STRAWBERRIES ROCK HARD!!!!!!**


End file.
